


PenPals AU (and some headcanons)

by HappyFazzbearPonies2



Series: Headcanons of ideas for AU's [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, The Lakehouse (Movie)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFazzbearPonies2/pseuds/HappyFazzbearPonies2
Summary: Somebody that goes by Happy-Fazzbear-Ponies decides to shuffle through their idea and draft piles. They find this and since it's the middle of the night, their mind is not in the right place and stupidly decides to post it.The End.





	

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS BECAUSE CONFUSINGS.

  * In the movie, the interaction from different timelines (and by that I mean years) was conducted with a man and a woman. Now in this Gravity Falls AU, its between science nerd and smol science nerd. Stanford and Dipper respectively.
  * The “timeless mailbox” in that AU is where Dipper found the Journal originally…. But I do not know if the Journal itself will be in there… if yes, I need a reason for Dipper to go back… hmmm Timey Wimey reasons?
  * I believe Ford starts his madness thing, in this AU, like July, where things get interesting in Dipper’s year, 2012.
  * Being both absolute _nerds_ they pen pal the heck out of their days they had available.
  * Of course Mabel finds out, I think she’ll know if her twin is acting weird.
  * Dipper once attempted to hide in that small trapdoor box so he could spend the day with his supposed Grunkle. Didn’t work out well.
  * “Dear past-man, this is Mabel! I think were family since we share the same last name! Anyways! Are there and unicorns around? Can I have one as a pet? Have you ever tried Mabel Juice? Of course you haven't I wasn't old enough to be even born to make it! I’ll put a glass of it in this mysterious spacey-timey wimey hole thing! Love. Mabel =D” – This was the terrible start of Ford’s sugar addiction.
  * PICS! SELFIES! COMPUTING PHONES! D,D AND MORE D!
  * DECENT INTO PARANOIA! WORRY! ANGST!
  * _“D-Dipper” Mabel whispered, “Grunkle Ford hasn’t answered in days… is he ok?”_  
_Dipper was worried too; his friend had just suddenly stopped talking to them. “I-I’m sure he’s fine… maybe he’s on an expedition or something and forgot to tell us!” Dipper tried._  
_Mabel whimpers, “Let’s hope so…”_  
Ya’ll know what went down.
  * THE AUTHOR OF THE JOURNALS HATH RETURNED!
  * Still savage with that right-hook Ford…
  * Dipper and Mabel recognition.
  * “Dipper! Mabel! What are you two doing here?” Ford exclaimed. Stan now is like _Da fuq? HOW DOES HE KNOW MABEL AND DIPPER????_
  * MWEH LOTSA FEELS
  * WEIRDMAGEDDON!
  * _I think you all know what comes forth_



 

_Extra thingies!_

  * Dipper accidently assumes Stan is the author when Ford sends a picture of himself…forgot to show dose fingers Ford… and for about 3 weeks he follows Stan _everywhere_ like a little puppy dog. (Still debateable. )
  * Mabel tries to glitterfy the “Mailbox” but accidentally Glitter Bombs Ford since she threw the thing at the same time Ford opened the trapdoor…
  * _No spoilers allowed kiddos, no trash talk of Bill, don’t wanna collapse the space-time continuum do we~?_
  * Dipper consoles Ford’s frustration about the Rubix Cube, saying he can’t do it either…but Mabel can… almost instantly. Scary.




End file.
